


My Bloody Valentine

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Dark Theo Raeken, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Murder, Murder-Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo loves Liam. On Valentine's Day, he decides to show Liam just how much, just in his own special way.





	My Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Amanda, for Official Thiam Library's "Be My Thiam Valentine" event.  
> Title and inspiration for this fic comes from [My Bloody Valentine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpbpNH3xEfg) by Good Charlotte, and if that isn't enough of a warning for what's ahead I don't know what is. I hope you like your Valentine's pain Amanda.

Theo never expected to feel the way he does about Liam. It takes him by surprise. At first, he only wanted to use him to get to Scott. To mess with him. But now… now he sees something in Liam he hadn’t seen at first. And it’s something that he wants. No, that he _needs_.

He needs Liam. He needs to know what it feels like to have him in his arms, what he sounds like when he’s coming apart under Theo’s hands. He needs him like he needs air to breathe. And he’s going to get him. He just has to get rid of the one thing standing between them. Brett Talbot.

He watches them that night. Watches how they go on their date and have their nice romantic dinner. How Brett says something, and Liam smiles. It never looks real to Theo. It seems like a farce. He knows he could make Liam really smile. Maybe he will when Theo gives him his gift.

He follows them back to Liam’s, and watches as Brett kisses him goodnight at his door, before getting back in his car. Then Theo follows him home. He gives him a few moment. Allows him to think he’s safe and secure inside his house. He watches from his bedroom window as he gets changed for the night, and settles into bed. Then Theo makes his move.

He slips in through the unlocked back door, and quietly makes his way down the hall towards Brett’s room. He has his eyes closed, and doesn’t notice Theo standing over him. Theo grins and clutches the knife in his hand tightly. He was going to enjoy this.

Brett opens his eyes, and lets out a startled yell when he notices him. “Theo? What the hell man? What are you doing here?”

“I’m going to kill you,” Theo tells him, grinning wider.

Brett rolls his eyes, “Yeah. Sure man. Very funny. Why are you really here?”

Theo brings the knife up, and runs his finger lightly across the sharp edge, before looking back to Brett. “I’m going to kill you.”

Brett must realize he’s being serious, because his hand flies to his phone. Theo beats him to it. He knocks the phone onto the floor, and then crawls on top of Brett, pinning him to the bed.

“Theo. Please. You don’t have to do this. Whatever I’ve done to upset you, I can fix it. Just let me.”

Theo acts. He swiftly slices Brett’s throat, making sure to go deep. Brett’s eyes widen, and he brings his hands up to his throat, trying to stop the bleeding. Theo just laughs.

“All you can do for me is die, Brett. I want Liam. And that can’t happen with you in the way.”

Brett tries to say something, but no words come out, just blood. Theo moves Brett’s hands out of the way, and drives the knife down again and again. He sighs and closes his eyes at the feeling of Brett’s warm blood coating his hands.

He crawls off of him, and looks down at his handiwork with a smirk. He makes his way into Brett’s bathroom, and washes the blood off of his hands and the knife, making sure to wipe it clean of prints. He puts the knife in Brett’s hand for a moment, rolling the handle around. He doesn’t plan to let anyone find the knife, but if they do, this should hopefully throw them off enough. He wipes down the door handles and anything he touched, and then slips out of the house. He finds a payphone down the street and makes an anonymous call about seeing someone breaking into a house nearby.

He knows it’s risky, but he needs people to see what he did. To see it while it’s fresh. His thoughts drift to Liam and he smiles.

 _Oh, my love_  
_Please don't cry_  
_I'll wash my bloody hands and_  
_We'll start a new life_  
_I don't know much at all_  
_I don't know wrong from right_  
_All I know is that I love you tonight_

Theo dials Liam’s number, needing to hear his voice, and needing him to know he’s finally free.

“Theo?”

Liam sounds tired when he answers the phone. Theo on the other hand, has never felt more awake.

“Hey Liam.”

“Is everything okay?” Liam asks him. “Why are you calling so late?”

“I left you a present,” Theo tells him. “At Brett’s.”

“You were at Brett’s?” Liam sounds confused. “Why? I didn’t think you even liked Brett.”

“Oh I didn’t,” Theo tells him. “But that shouldn’t be a problem anymore.”

“What are you talking about? Theo? What’s going on?”

“He was never good enough for you,” Theo says. “He never understood you. What you really needed. But I do.”

“Theo, it’s late. We really shouldn’t…”

“Just go see, Liam.”

Theo hangs up the phone. He hides out in the bushes, watching as the cops arrive, followed by the ambulance. Liam arrives a little while later, just as they’re bringing Brett’s body out on the stretcher. He sees the body bag and shakes his head. He tries to push past the cops to get to the stretcher, but they stop him. Theo can’t hear what they’re saying, but he watches Liam’s reaction as the cop talks to him. Something the cop says has Liam letting out a strangled cry, and falling to his knees.

Theo creeps closer, doing his best to stay hidden. He needs to hear what’s going on.

“Do you have any idea who would want to hurt your boyfriend?” the cop is asking him.

Liam frowns. His eyes lift, and Theo feels his breath leave him when they land right on him. He waits, seeing if Liam is going to give him away. But Liam just shakes his head. “No. I don’t know who would do this. Brett could make people angry sometimes, but never enough to warrant something like this.”

“What about you?” the cops asks him. “Did Brett ever make you angry?”

Theo narrows his eyes, understanding what the cop is insinuating. Liam must too. “I didn’t kill him, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“And yet that’s where your mind went.”

“My mother is a lawyer,” Liam tells him. “I know how these things work. They always look to who the person was dating first. But I wasn’t here.” Liam has to stop as he gets choked up. He brings a hand up to wipe at his eyes. “I was with Brett tonight. We went out for dinner. But then he dropped me off at home.”

“What made you come here?”

“I tried calling him, and he didn’t answer. I got worried. It was just a feeling that something wasn’t right.”

The cop seems to buy it. He nods his head, and puts his notepad away. “We’ll be in touch. Don’t go far.”

The cop walks away, and Liam looks back to where Theo is hiding. “I know you can hear me. You get your ass to my house _now_.”

Liam doesn’t say anything as he lets Theo into the house. He closes and locks the door, and makes sure all the blinds are closed. Theo tilts his head as he studies him.

“Liam…”

Liam glares at him, “Don’t you dare say anything. Not yet.”

Theo shrugs. He leans against the wall, watching as Liam moves around the kitchen, making tea. Such a scene makes him smile.

“Why?” Liam asks finally. His back is to Theo, and his shoulders are tense.

“I love you,” Theo says simply. “I love you so much, Liam.”

Liam does look at him now, his face is carefully blank. “You killed my boyfriend, because you _love_ me?”

Theo nods, “He was in the way.”

“Jesus,” Liam mutters. He runs a shaky hand through his hair. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with this, Theo. You _killed_ someone. And I know about it.”

“Why didn’t you turn me in?” Theo asks him.

Liam opens his mouth, and closes it again. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth before releasing it with a long breath. “I couldn’t. Even knowing what you did, I just couldn’t. And I…”

Theo knows Liam is holding something back. He pushes off the wall and walks towards him. He brings a hand up to Liam’s neck, and watches as he closes his eyes. “What?” Liam tries to turn his head away, but Theo tightens his grip on Liam’s neck. “What is it? What are you holding back?”

“I love you,” Liam says. “I have for years. I hoped being with Brett would make it go away but it never did. And I don’t know. It’s crazy, but knowing you would do something like this. For me. For us.”

“You liked it,” Theo whispers.

“I did.”

Theo kisses him, putting every bit of love and longing and need into it. Liam groans, and kisses him back. He puts his hands on Theo’s hips, and draws him closer.

“What did it feel like?” Liam murmurs against his lips. “When you killed him?”

“Good,” Theo admits. “Feeling his blood on my hands, and watching as his life slipped away. Knowing I was the one that did that. It was exhilarating.”

“I want to feel it,” Liam tells him. “I want to feel that power. Will you show me?”

Theo hadn’t planned to kill anyone else. All he’d wanted was to get rid of Brett, and finally have Liam. But seeing the way Liam is looking at him, with a mixture of excitement and hope, Theo knows he’ll do anything Liam asks.

So he nods, “I’ll show you.”

One of Liam’s hands disappears from his hips, but Theo is distracted by the feel of his lips once against working against his own. It’s not until he feels the coldness of a blade against his throat that he tenses. Liam pulls back to look at him. There’s a dangerous glint to his eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“You said you’d show me,” Liam says. He trails the knife lightly across Theo’s skin, stopping right over his carotid. “Didn’t you mean it?”

Theo’s almost afraid to breathe. Afraid that any wrong move will have that blade slicing into his skin. “Are you going to kill me?”

“Are you afraid Theo?”

“Yes,” Theo admits.

“Was Brett afraid?” Liam asks him. “Did he beg for his life?”

“Yes.”

“And yet you still carved into his throat like it was nothing,” Liam says. “For me.”

“I did,” Theo says. “I love you. So much Liam. I did it for us.”

Liam smiles, and kisses him softly, “I know. And that’s what’s so sad.”

Theo’s eyes widen as a sharp flare of pain erupts from his throat. He tries to bring his hands up to stop the blood, but Liam grips them tightly with one hand. Theo meets his eyes, to find Liam grinning at him.

“Liam,” he chokes out. Or at least tries to.

Liam smiles sadly. He lets Theo’s hands drop, and shoves him to the floor. He crawls on top of him and brings their faces level. “What did you think would happen, Theo? That you’d kill my boyfriend, and what? I’d thank you and we’d be together? That’s not how the world works. The sad part is, I did love you. I just never thought you cared.”

He kisses Theo again, and pulls back with Theo’s blood tinting his lips. Theo can feel himself fading. His vision is getting blurry. But he can still make out Liam.

Liam sighs, “I need you alive to see this. What you’ve done.”

Theo watches in horror as Liam brings the knife up to his own throat, and cuts it deeply. He drops the knife, and collapses on top of Theo. Theo struggles to move, but it’s no use. Theo fights against the pull to close his eyes. He looks down at Liam, to see his blue eyes on him. He wants to ask why, but he can’t find the strength. He knows it's too late.

Liam smiles and closes his eyes, and goes still. A tear slips down Theo’s cheek, as his own eyes drift closed. He’s met with darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
